Talk:Ms. Rumsfeld/@comment-42.3.103.58-20170823074831
Eleanor Rumsfeld ( nee Garbo ) . Eleanor Marie Rumsfeld ( nee Garbo ) is a Swedish American actress, later supervisor of Beverly Academy. Before acting as the principal of Beverly Academy, she was an enormously famous actress of the 50s- early 70s. . Eleanor was born in Sweden, in 1933 with Swedish nobility on her father's side. At young age, she attended an elite private school of performing arts and trained in ballet. At 6, she was forced to live in UK to escape from the Nazis. She suffered terribly in WW2 . Being a survivor of WW2, young Eleanor was incredibly beautiful : long, wavy golden blonde hair, dark brown eyes, procelain fashion and dressed in the most timeless fashion. Her breakout movie, High Society, premiered in spring 1950, when she was just 17. . Eleanor was the icon superstars today to emulate. Her superstar fans and students include : Rajeev's parents Hithrik Bugwatti and Yasmin Akbar, Vanessa Papillon( wife of Billy Joe Cobra ), Mallory's parents James Fonteyn and Miranda York. And of course, none other than her best student, Billy Joe Cobra. . Her husand, Max Rumsfeld is a famous director of her time. He was ten years older than her, but they had a wonderful relationship. After their marriage when she was 24, she bore him two sons, Sean and Luca. She was 27 when her twin sons are born. . However, ever since her husband's death in 1973, she grew so heartbroken that she walked out of Hollywood to teach future stars in Beverly High. She is still famous, but people miss her movies dearly. A year later, she taught her four best students : Hithrik, stand up comedian Joe Gallagher ( Buddy's dad ), James and her favorite : Billy Joe Cobra. . Billy was a MASSIVE fan of Eleanor. As a child, he had a celebrity crush on her. But he never admitted it in public. Billy even wrote a song in her name to thank her for all those years of mentorship, in the 1986 Beverly Academy Gala. . Eleanor also taught Glenn, and was deeply dissapointed when he was sent to jail after he hurt Vanessa. Sean became a movie director and Luca a stand up comedian. They both are good friends of Billy . Eleanor was not just a grandmother to her own grandchildren, she became a grandmother figure to Billy's quads as well. When she first see them in their orams, she exclaims ' Ah, what fine young stars shall they make!!" Billy- naturally- beamed with pride afterwards. . Eleanor sometimes even babysitted the quads when their parents away to international matters when they are young. She buys them treats, takes them to parks and told them embarassing stories of little Billy. Billy was the gothic kid with braces and always wore black. . Of course, kids today have no knowledge of Eleanor's legacy back in her heyday. But little did everyone knew that she often look at her photos of her younger self.